


Peel/剥落

by cyancyanl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyanl/pseuds/cyancyanl
Summary: - 一个电影内容总结+性幻想+【一点点未成年性侵描写注意！！】的乱七八糟的东西- 第二部分开始是第二人称，不看最后一段不代入毒液代入自己也是可以的（跑走）- 玩具车





	Peel/剥落

 

Eddie Brock 是一个记者。

他可能不是最好的那一个，甚至同行们会对他不入流的获取信息手段嗤之以鼻。但是Eddie不在乎。他认为自己在为群众而战。Eddie笃定所有金字塔顶尖的人都有着肮脏的秘密。他们的金钱和权力来自于对底层人民的欺诈和压迫。只要他想，没有什么人是他扳不倒的。

直到他遇到了Carlton Drake。

在采访Drake的第二天。Eddie失去了他的工作，他的未婚妻，他的公寓，他所爱着的一切——他被彻底击垮了。

也许他终于意识到，“Eddie Brock”只不过是当年那个被堵在更衣室里的小男孩的拙劣伪装罢了。

 

_ Eddie发誓，他只想做一个最没存在感的人，平稳度过中学的这三年。他不知道是什么暴露了他。也许是他比同龄人矮一截的身高，也许是他躲闪的眼神，哦，嘴唇，Eddie想，一定是因为嘴唇。“上帝亲吻过的嘴唇”是来自他母亲的形容，甚至比一些女孩子的唇还要红润饱满。但小Eddie恨透了这个，过于明显的唇线让他微笑的时候看起来像商店里的公主玩偶。 _

_ 高年级的男孩子盯上了他。 他们用拳头打他，用脚踢他，骂他娘炮。Eddie的额角磕在锁柜上渗出了血，像小蛇一样蜿蜒地顺着脸颊滑落。他们按住他迫使他跪在地上，其中一个松开了皮带，掏出自己的家伙塞进他的嘴里。“你的嘴长成这样就是用来操的，”他们这样说。 _

_ 当体育老师闻声出现的时候，霸凌者早就不见了踪影，Eddie的裤子也被扒下了一半。他不敢想象如果老师没有路过，他们会做到什么程度。他希望自己永远都不会知道。 _

_ 男性粗鲁、傲慢、不可一世，他们强取豪夺所经之处的一切，只留下遍地狼藉。随着年纪的增长，Eddie却选择了加入这些曾经让他感到最恐惧的人。他疯狂地健身增肌；用续须盖住自己的嘴唇；大片的纹身逐渐覆盖了他整个手臂；他喝酒、吸毒、逃课，并学会了咒骂和不在乎任何事的态度。Eddie相信只有通过伪装和模仿成为他们的一员，他才能了解并且克服自己的恐惧。 _

 

_ 在经历过那些幡然醒悟，浪子回头的烂俗桥段以后。Eddie的人生似乎终于走上了正轨。他有了一份稳定的工作，还有了一个他深爱着的未婚妻Anne。人们总是羡慕Anne有一个健壮又帅气的未婚夫，但在Eddie自己都意识不到的脑袋深处，他才是被保护的那一个。 _

 

——————

以上是你对Eddie Brock前半生的总结。

但是你喜欢破碎的Eddie。那个在外壳层层剥落以后剩下的小男孩Eddie。

他会把自己缩在洗得发白的连帽衫里，仿佛这样别人就看不到他能拎起一个小孩的粗壮手臂似的，穿着松松垮垮的牛仔裤去陈姨的店里买炸薯饼。他会用酒精治疗自己的失眠，和用冷笑话掩盖自己的紧张。他看起来更像个黑帮打手而不是记者，但其实胆子小的不行。他不光恐高，还会被镜子里的外星人吓到发出女孩般的尖叫后昏过去。

丢掉伪装之后的他是如此怯懦，就算被吵到神经衰弱都不会去跟对门的邻居理论一句。你知道陈姨被抢劫然而他却什么都做不了的事让他难过极了。因为就算落魄成这样他还是保留着一些可笑的善意。他在乎他的朋友们：陈姨、Maria 和 Richard，人类在他眼里没有种族阶级等各种标签之分，一些人或许还不如一只狗来得要亲切。他也亲手伤害了他在乎最深的人，这份矛盾使他寝食难安。

毫无束缚的感情使他笨拙。他会偷偷摸摸跑到前女友的住所看看窗台，被揭穿之后根本无法直视对方的眼睛，结结巴巴地试图让谈话能进行得更久一点。他对Anne是如此依赖，以至于只有在她面前他才会真正宣泄：“我很害怕。我需要帮助。” 他站在那儿，委屈巴巴地像一只落水的大狗。

对这一切说不嫉妒是假的。你感到愤怒，因为Eddie是你的，他应该是你一个人的。没有人比你更了解他，没有人比你更知道他想要什么。

 

你知道他的乳头其实很敏感，少许的刺激就可以让它们挺立起来。也许这就是为什么Eddie总喜欢穿宽大的帽衫。当你发现就算这样也挡不住小小的乳尖透过布料的时候，你开始考虑给Eddie买个胸罩（尽管你觉得他激凸的样子性感极了）。

 

你知道Eddie讲话总是从喉咙深处发音而显得有点含糊，私下的时候更是直接放弃让外人理解。你喜欢听他嘟嘟囔囔的声音，像是有人在抚摸犬类的肚皮。做爱的时候你会故意堵住他的嘴，听他从鼻腔里挤出来的最后一丝叹息，感受他声带的震颤，短促又绵长。

 

你知道他嘴唇被完全撑开的时候很好看，当他含住顶部的时候上唇微微上翘的样子让你想要更粗暴地对待他。充血使他的嘴唇比平时更鲜艳，还泛着水光。他会向上抬起眼看你，露出他平时不显露的根根睫毛。他对你笑，你却想弄哭他。

 

你知道他最喜欢的体位是spoon，因为他内心深处其实是一个巨大的抱抱熊。他喜欢拥抱别人，以及被人拥抱的感觉。隆起的肌肉让他看起来很高大，但其实身高在成年男性里并不算出挑。你可以轻易地把他整个人包裹住，侧躺着慢慢从后面进入他。心满意足的他会努力扭过脖子跟你接吻，然后闭着眼睛对你露出“公主玩偶”的微笑。他在外披上武装的时候从来不这么笑，因为这会暴露出自己的全部弱点。但是在家里，在爱的人面前，至少这一刻，那个孤独又躁动的小男孩是安全的。

 

Eddie是你的。他的身体、情欲、爱恋、恐惧，一切的一切，都应该是你的。

 

 

 

 

————————

Eddie今晚又做噩梦了，他梦见胸口被贯穿的痛苦，梦见死亡，梦见爆炸的灼烧，最后他掉入海中，不断下沉，直到无尽的黑暗——“ V!!! ” Eddie从床上惊醒过来，汗水浸湿了前襟，眼角还隐隐有着泪光。你从Eddie背后生长出来，渐渐扩散并爬到前方握住他的双手，轻声告诉他：“ I’ve got you, Eddie.”

 

“I’ve got us.”

 

 


End file.
